Si pudiera cambiar algo
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Patricia Prince hace tiempo que sufre pesadillas y voces en su cabeza. Le advierte y recuerdan a alguien que la asesinara en el futuro a ella y a su hijo...podria ella hacer algo para cambiar ese cruel destino? Side story: Un mundo diferente.


**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es completamente de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaraciones: se toman en cuenta la teoría de que Puppet es la madre de uno de los niños asesinados y que la muerte del niño del 4to juego influencio la locura del hombre morado.**

 **Si pudiera cambiar algo…**

Para alguien como Patricia Prince no era común creer en cosas como el destino y lo sobrenatural, sin embargo desde hacía unos meses que quizás comenzó a reconsiderar su postura.

 _Deseas cambiar algo Puppet?_

 _No finjas!_

 _Sabemos que nos recuerdas!_

 _Si pudieras cambiar algo…._

Esos pensamientos golpeaban su mente con frecuencia últimamente y ni siquiera sospechaba del todo la razón. Al menos, no al principio, pero habría que recordar…

 _Sabes lo que él nos hizo Puppet!_

 _Jamás podrías olvidarlo!_

 _El te hirió!_

 _Te causo un dolor inolvidable!_

 _Imperdonable!_

Ella era una joven madre soltera. Había quedado embarazada a los 15 años y quien se supone debía apoyarla en todo, la abandono a su suerte apenas le dio la noticia. Su único sustento era su hermana mayor, quien fue la única en su familia en no darle la espalda.

Ella y su preciado hijo se volvieron su única familia. Los únicos a quienes aferrarse. Si algo les pasara…no sabría qué hacer.

Por ello, cuando esas pesadillas tan reales, donde tanto ella como su hijo morían de formas tan horribles se hicieron presentes, sintió que parte de su alma era arrancada. Si, eran solo eso, pesadillas, pero el dolor que provocaba en su corazón era muy real.

Demasiado real….

 _Ya lo recordaste…_

 _Lo que él te hizo…_

 _Lo que nos hizo…_

 _O mejor dicho, lo que el hará…._

Fue entonces cuando llego a ese punto. Donde todo era claro en su mente. La vida que tenía actualmente y la que…les esperaba si no detenía a ese hombre. Aquel vestido de morado que no dudo ni un segundo al instante que acabo con sus vidas.

A diferencia de esa otra vida, ella ahora si sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

 _Encuentra a Vincent_

 _Y detenlo…de una vez por todas…_

Duramente mucho tiempo busco sin rumbo hasta que al fin dio con la pizzería que marcaria su destino para siempre. No recordaba con exactitud el rostro de Vincent, pero creía que al verlo lo reconocería, por no mencionar que estaba casi segura según esos susurros permanentes en su mente que él debía estar allí.

 _Encuéntralo y detenlo!_

 _Es una oportunidad única!_

 _Vamos Puppet…tu sabes que debes hacerlo!_

Camino sin rumbo al ingresar. Por alguna razón allí, un joven lo atendió amablemente. Mientras esperaba la comida miro a su alrededor, no había rastros de nadie sospechoso, cuando algo llamo su atención: era un hombre abrazando y calmando a un pequeño niño que sollozaba bajo la meza.

Parecía alguien muy dulce y amable, pero extrañamente familiar. Cuando el mesero llego con su orden no pudo contenerse para preguntar al respecto, pero este simplemente rio comentando que era uno de los empleados cuidando al hijo de un colega, que no se preocupara. Que era alguien confiable.

Cada vez que podía regresaba a ese lugar, esperando ver a ese cruel monstruo alguna vez. Pero no había caso, lo único que llego a llamar su atención era ese extraño hombre. Noto algo raro en el, solo parecía sonreír a ese niño. Al resto de las personas las evitaba de manera extraña (excepto por un sujeto que siempre andaba con un teléfono, a ese parecía acosarlo).

También en su mirar, parecía cargar mucho pesar y cansancio. Alguien si nadie en quien confiar o apoyarse…no sabía porque pero le era muy familiar….

Fue entonces cuando un día la verdad llego a sus ojos.

Un día en que lo encontró solo lamentándose entre sollozos en soledad mientras ella iba a limpiar sus manos y entonces fue capaz, una horrible confesión.

Ese hombre pedía perdón por algo que decía no haber hecho…por haber asesinado a alguien…entonces todo fue claro ante sus ojos. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa voz, ese vestir…

El sin duda debía ser…

 _Es el!_

 _Hazlo ahora!_

 _Debes detenerlo ahora que puedes!_

 _Evita esta masacre!_

…el hombre de morado.

 _El pecado el debe pagar…_

 _Aun antes de cometerlo._

No sabía cómo pero miles de recuerdos sobre muertes y dolor comenzaron a cegar su juicio mientras se acercaba y sacaba de su bolso algo afilado…un bolígrafo.

Estaba a sus espaldas…cuidadosamente comenzó a acercarse. Sentía como la fuerza de sus "niños" la empujaban hacia el más y más. Ella al igual que ellos comenzó a experimentar…una inmensa sed de venganza que debía ser saciada.

No sentía que estuviera por hacer algo. Tan solo mataría a un futuro asesino. Que mas daba si aun no lo era…eso cambiaria muy pronto, no?

Lo hacía por el bien de todos, cierto? Eso no la convertiría en una asesina, o si?

Una vez a menos de un metro suyo levanto sus brazos con el bolígrafo despacio. Un golpe certero a su cuello y esa pesadilla futura jamás sucedería.

El….debía pagar…!

Estuvo muy cerca! A tan pocos centímetros y….!

 **++++tiempo actual+++++**

Con una sonrisa veía a su pequeño dormir. Debía disculparse alguna con él y los demás si llegaban a conocerse. Al final no fue capaz de hacer nada. De cualquier forma llego a notar a ese hombre del teléfono acercarse y termino por espantar esa horrible idea por completo.

No se sintió capaz aun cuando las voces casi la ensordecieron. Ella no debía llegar tan lejos…eso la hubiera convertido en alguien tan cruel como Vincent.

Además de que con el tiempo fue capaz de darse cuenta realmente del porque le parecía familiar toda esa aptitud en aquel hombre. Se recordaba a sí misma, mucho antes de tener a su tesoro a su lado.

Cuando creía no tener a nadie quien le apoyara….cuando recién comenzó a aprender a amar a su bebe…y recibió el apoyo de su hermana.

Ella llego a sentir que todo estaba perdido alguna vez pero las cosas cambiaron y mejoraron. Quería creer que ese horrible destino también debería ser capaz de cambiar.

Ahora solía visitar ese lugar con frecuencia junto a Jack. Ya se había cumplido la fecha que tanto temía y aun podían sonreír.

Y en cuanto a Vincent…bueno, solo podía decir que mejoro mucho en los últimos años…en más de un sentido.

Antes era obvio que no sabía hacer nada o manejar niños. Ahora parecía un imán de ellos, curiosamente su hijo y aquel niño que tanto cuidaba se parecían llevar muy bien.

Incluso ahora que todo era pacifico y las voces al fin se habían ido, aun lo solía recordar. El preciso instante en que casi baja su brazo para apuñalar el cuello de quien en otra vida fue su asesino. Aun no podía comprender la visión que la detuvo.

Si ella y las voces eran quienes serian las victimas del guardia entonces….

De quien era el _fantasma_ infantil…que salvo a Vincent….?

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí les dejo este oneshot! Espero que les guste!**

 **Que opinan owo merezco review?**


End file.
